granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Halo
Angel Halo is a Special quest that appears 3 times each day for an hour at a time. Some enemies can drop Rusted Weapons, necessary for Bahamut Weapons and Revenant Weapons. It is highly recommended to never farm Angel Halo except during starred times. If you Favorite the starred Angel Halo quest after completing it, it will appear in your Favorites and the timer will only keep track of the starred version. This allows you to monitor the Angel Halo quest with increased drops without needing to check a schedule, as the next time the quest opens will be displayed in your Favorites list. Enemies HARD: Angel Halo - Rank 11+, 7-power difficulty * Angel Core, Lvl 15 Light * Archangel Core, Lvl 15 Light ** Archangel Cores are larger and less likely to spawn. They may drop Archangel items or Rusted Weapons. * There will be one Lvl 17 enemy in the final battle. If it is an Angel Core, it is also able to drop Rusted Weapons. Drops Silver chests have a rare chance to drop the mid-level Light materials and . Gold chests have a rare chance to drop s. Other element items of the same type cannot drop from Angel Halo. Angel Halo Schedule Everyday at 12:00AM JST, the Angel Halo schedule is posted on the Offical Twitter under 【時限クエ】. In the tweet, two groups are always paired with each other: * A & E * B & F * C & G * D & H Each day, each group has exactly 3 separate hour slots for the Angel Halo quest. The new slots are assigned based on yesterday's slots and hour intervals of each opening. No time slots can be shared between any paired groups unless those time slots are occupied by the maintenance period. * 1st daily time slot is always between 6:00 - 11:00 JST * 2nd daily time slot is always between 12:00 - 17:00 JST * 3rd daily time slot is always between 18:00 - 23:00 JST Tomorrow's slots will be one hour ahead of today's slots. Should the next hour be assigned outside of the above range, the slot will instead cycle back to the beginning of the range. For example, if the 2nd opening of the day was at 14:00 JST, that 2nd slot for the next day will be at 15:00 JST. However, if 2nd slot of the day opened at 17:00 JST, that same slot for the next day would be at 12:00 JST instead. One of the three daily time slots is assigned a star(★) in each group. The star is assigned by the next incremental time slot from when the last star was positioned 3 days ago. For instance, if the star is assigned to the 1st slot on July 14, the star will be assigned to the 2nd slot on July 17. If the star is assigned to the 3rd slot on July 15, the star will be assigned on the 1st slot on July 18. It does not appear that the star ever repeats slots day to day. Lore :''A heavenly being descended to the battlefield, bringing weapons that shone with the seven colors of the rainbow. These weapons grant courage and strength, but those who would wild them must first be tried. Category:Special Quest